digimon warriors: terror of shadow lucemon
by GogglestheFox
Summary: lucemon has permanently become a shadow lord, and is enslaving all digimon and killing resistors.  what can a guilmon and a renamon do about it?


I do not own any digimon

_The Digi-world has fallen into a state of extreme chaos. Lucemon has resorted to being permanently in shadow lord mode. Most Digimon have been killed. Survivors are enslaved. Resistors are tortured into slavery, or die from it, depending on which comes first. Only a few Digimon have managed to escape and hide. Lucemon has destroyed building after building, searching for them. What Digimon that manage to find each other form alliances against the evil Shadow lord Lucemon. The story begins with a Renamon and a Guilmon, just after stumbling across a Patamon family killed by Lucemon's henchmen ..._

Chapter 1

The Encounter

"They never had a chance..." Guilmon said, hanging his head. "What would drive a Digimon to do this?" Renamon asked. "It beats the bananas out of me." Guilmon said. Renamon walked over to a broken window of the ruins of the Patamon family's house. "I can't believe that a majority of Digimon has been wiped out," she said. Guilmon put a clawed hand on Renamon's shoulder. "We should move on," he said, "those baddies might come back to look for gawkers like us." As if answering his statement, the low hum of distant warships suddenly could be heard.

Renamon backed away from the window. "I see them," she gasped, "They're coming too fast! We'll have to hide!" Renamon bolted past Guilmon, who was rooting through the fridge, and grabbed his arm. As Guilmon was dragged away by one arm, he used the other to shove a few slices of bologna into his mouth. "Come on," Renamon said, "you can eat later!" They ran down a staircase into the basement, and hid in a dark corner under some tarps and blankets. A few seconds later, Footsteps could be heard on the hardwood floor above.

"I could have sworn that there was somebody here," said a voice. "Duuhhh, you must be imaginining things again," said a second voice, this one being less intelligent sounding, "You know the boss hates imagination." "I'm telling you Geckomon," the first voice said, "I heard somebody running in here. Look the fridge is open, and still cold." "Look," Geckomon said, "The basament door is open!" "Well done, Geckomon," said the first voice, "Here's a chocolate bar for your smartness." "Oh, boy!" said the Geckomon. A second later, loud chomping could be heard. Soon after that, both pairs of feet slowly but noisily walked down the stairs. Guilmon heard the click of a flashlight. Renamon held Guilmon as the beam visibly passed over the blankets and tarps. Suddenly, Renamon sneezed. "Ka-CHOOO!"

"Over there!" the first voice said. Renamon clung tightly to Guilmon as the tarps and blankets were whipped off and tossed aside. Guilmon and Renamon now saw that the first voice belonged to a Gorillamon. He reached for Renamon with sharp clawed gauntlets, and picked her up by her neck, making her scream in pain. Geckomon simply stood in one place, pointing a disintegun at Guilmon's heart. "One move, and I'll, uh...um...uh, hey, Gorillamon! What's the word?" Gorillamon slapped his face. "It's shoot, you idiot, one move and I'll shoot!" Geckomon turned back to Guilmon. "Yeah, what he said." Guilmon watched Gorillamon interrogate Renamon.

"Where is the rest of your alliance?" Gorillamon barked. Renamon, hanging by her neck from Gorillamon, struggled to speak. "We are...t-the o-onl-ly ones i-in our alliance." She said. Guilmon knew she would never have done this, but if Renamon had lied, they might actually have had a chance. "LIES!" Gorillamon yelled. He squeezed her neck a little tighter, hard claws digging deeper into Renamon's soft neck. "GAAAGHHCKK!" Renamon screamed. "Seriously," she strained, "Guilmon and I are the only ones in this alliance! We have been the only two since Lucemon's terrorizing began!" Gorillamon's pupils shrank to tiny black dots. "You never, and I mean NEVER, call Lucemon's rule terrorizing!" Gorillamon squeezed with the force of a home garbage baler, crushing Renamon's neck. Renamon instantly went limp in Gorillamon's grasp, and Gorillamon threw her across the room. Guilmon helplessly watched as Renamon rag dolled through the air and landed splay legged on a large wooden crate. "Renamon!" Guilmon shouted, "No!" He jumped a few feet toward Renamon's dead body, and suddenly remembered the dire consequences. "Ooooh, you moved!" Geckomon said, and a loud zap was heard. Guilmon turned and saw a bolt of white-purple energy streak toward him, just before it made contact...


End file.
